The Lyrica
by sweethoneyjazzeuphoria
Summary: A space adventure inspired and influenced by the Matrix movie following a rescue crew as they complete missions throughout the universe. Humans have overpopulated Earth and have moved off-world with the help of the AI community and spread amongst the stars, but some aren't so nice. Dealing with aliens, pirates, family, love, loyalty and many other controversial and though themes.


**Accessing Nav. Comp. ...**

 **Location: Deep Space**

 **Quadrant: 74659**

 **Year: 4045**

A lone, silver ship flies on the fringes of the gravitational pull of a star, using the natural force to swing around towards a small planet in orbit at a scale distance similar to that of the Earth to the Sun. The ship gracefully enters the planet's atmosphere and slows as it prepares to land on a quiet airstrip, transmissions bouncing back and forth between the pilot and air traffic control staff. Once the landing gear hits the ground, the young female pilot expertly guides the massive metal beast to rest in a specific hangar marked for interstellar search and rescue teams. A few minutes pass as the pilot searches out her crew and sends them down the ramp a few at a time, warning that they would be leaving in three days exactly and would be left behind if they didn't show up. Most leave with a quick 'Aye Captain', excited to have made port once more so they can rest, spend money and party. The only one who doesn't jump at the Captain's usherings is a young man who continues to perform repair work even as she approaches.

"Get your head out of the wiring and go have some fun, Hades. It isn't every day we make port. Go drinking or party or blow your cash or get yourself laid, seriously you'll never get to see the universe when you're neck deep in a hyperdrive and coated in motor oil," she says, leaning against a door frame.

The man grunts through a smile as he pulls himself easily out of the hole in the floor to exchange some tools out. He wipes his hands on his once white t-shirt, runs a rag over his face and buzz cut dark brown hair then turns to face the Captain. "I am _not_ allowing the station crews to repair _my_ ship, Halia. Besides, you remember what happened the last time I got laid."

"Aw come on, everyone loves Via and Kaytee especially adores her," the Captain replies, slipping over to place the floor cover in it's proper place over the hole to prevent him from getting back in, "Now get off this damn ship. Don't make me make that an order."

Close together, it is clear the two are siblings with the same hazel green eyes glaring at the other even though different emotions are hidden beneath them. Their faces and builds are similar, both being authoritative in appearance and commanding in presence despite a mischievous air mixed in. The battle of wills is short lived when Hades finally huffs and stands, rolling his eyes in an attempt to hide the smile sparking in them.

"Fine. But only so I don't have to let you order me around, little sister. Where is Via?" he sighs sassily.

"Kaytee took her out somewhere, I think. They can't have gotten far. They were the last ones to leave besides you now," Halia replies.

"Is there anywhere the crew is planning on meeting up to celebrate tonight?" he asks.

"Aye. The Little Nova tavern. Vinyl lost a bet so drinks are on him," she grins.

"Are you gonna come?" Hades tilts his head.

"Possibly," she shrugs, "I've got some official business to tend to and a coupla potential greenhorns to interview. All that good stuff."

"Well, whatever you end up doing, make sure you have some fun too. I'd hate to outshine you with the stories of my escapades," he flashes a grin nearly identical to his sister's.

"I'll try. Now let's get out of here, you doofus," she smirks, pushing at his shoulder.

"Done, goober," he ruffles her short cropped dark brown hair as they move to disembark the ship, grabbing a clean t-shirt as he passes by a pile to switch out the dirty one.

Together, the siblings step down the ramp and Hades breaks into a smile as a little girl runs up with a squeal towards him.

"Daddy!" she squeaks, her brown curls bouncing along behind her.

He lifts her up into his arms and spins around then kisses her stomach as he drinks in her laughter.

"Hello, my beautiful Via," he grins as he holds her on his hip, "Where would you like to go?"

"Food! I'm hungy!" Via exclaims in her three year old voice.

"Then we'll go eat. Say goodbye to Kaytee and Auntie Hal," Hades says and gestures to the women.

"Bye bye!" the girl waves as her father carries her away.

Both women wave as they leave and Kaytee glances slightly down at her Captain with a smile. She watches Halia pull the much too big gray and blue plaid flannel shirt around her black tank top more while the younger woman's expression turns to wistful wishes of somedays. Halia sighs deeply then looks up to her first mate's teasing smirk and shoots the ginger a look.

"Oh shove off," Halia complains before walking towards the control tower.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," Kaytee hums in her thick Irish accent and follows her Captain.


End file.
